Marry Me A Little
by StyleCreekBunnyCrenny
Summary: Stan is going to propose to Kyle. He found the perfect place and time to do it at, too, but something happens that could ruin everything. Kenny/Butters are in a similar situation, but a funny coincidence may foil their plans. Please review and enjoy! I use all critiques and suggestions to heart. (Based loosely off my story I Dare You) All SP characters are Matt Stone Trey Parker's
1. Planning, Plotting, and Preparing

*****This is a continuation of I Dare You. Please Review both, Chapter two coming soon. I take and read ****_all_**** suggestions in consideration for my next chapters. Help shape my story! :)**

Kyle's eyes wavered open, and he stretched his arms out as he sat up. He was slightly startled when the weight on his bed shifted a little. He directed his emerald green eyes over to the beautiful man lying next to him. The way his raven hair was ruffled, the touch of his warm, soft body, which was unbelievably firm; everything about his boyfriend gave Kyle a fluttery sensation in his chest.

It had been roughly a year since the two had been grabbed by the collar and forced out the closet, the closet that had protected them from the ridicule. At the time, the boys resented Kenny McCormick a little for outing them to the entire school, but now they could not thank him enough. That same fateful week, Stan and Kyle shoved Kenny and Butters Stotch in the janitor's closet. Let's just say some things went down, and now the two are going pretty strong.

"Good morning sunshine." Kyle placed a warm hand on the groggy boy's back. Stan groaned and pushed his body up so that his back rested against the headboard. _I love Kyle. God I'm nervous. _Today was the day, the day that he was going to ask the forever binding question, will you marry me? "Morning…you sound very awake." Kyle just stared at his partner with eyes full of adoration. _I love him so much._ He couldn't go another moment without Stan's lips on his. He grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Stan grazed his tongue over Kyle's bottom lip practically begging for access, which Kyle gladly granted. His kisses began trailing from Stan's lips gradually making their way down his jawline and neck. "Wow, you're _really_ awake."

In the midst of their passion, the taller boy took his hands away from Kyle's neck and placed them firmly on his waist, making him arch his hips instinctively. The red head gasped which made the raven smirk. Within minutes both of them had stripped down to nothing but their thin boxers, making their arousal more prominent. Stan grinded intensely against Kyle's aching groin causing him to let out a breathy moan.

Kyle zealously shoved Stan onto his back and looked deep into his stoic gray eyes, piercing into his lover's soul. He found a spot on his partner's neck that made him moan, and began sucking on it ferociously leaving a purplish mark. Kyle's lips trailed down Stan's chiseled chest and down to the contours created by his pelvis, which to Kyle were like a big muscular arrow directing him to his point of interest. He licked pulled Stan's boxers down slightly, only revealing a small portion of his arousal.

Stan pleaded. "Oh G-God, K-Kyle p-please!" Kyle glanced up at his tortured companion. "Tell me Stan. I can't do anything unless you tell me what you want me to do." Stan shot a desperate look at Kyle. "Mmm please Kyle-ah!" "Please what? Tell me! Tell me what you want me to do to your body Stan, tell me!" Stan let out an eager groan and lifted his head slightly. "God dammit Kyle! I want you to pull down my fucking boxers and let me face fuck the shit out your warm mouth until I fucking cum!" Stan inhaled deeply and the bright green eyes looked at him once more before giving into his lover's demands.

Stan's hard sprung out of his boxers, and Kyle coated it with a layer of moist saliva with his excited tongue, while teasing the head with his thumb. He put his mouth over his tip and his hand firmly on the base, slowly going down until his mouth and hand met. "AH _FUCK_ KYLE! Mmm stop teasing ahh!" Kyle giggled and started bobbing his head up and down the beautiful length. "AH KYLE I-I'M GONNA!" Stan released into Kyle's throat, making him gag a little, but he downed the warm liquid with ease.

The panting raven-haired boy collapsed on the bed. "Wow. Best wake up _ever."_ Kyle grinned and curled up next his partner. "Wait, shouldn't I return the favor?" Kyle shook his head. "No, no, that was plenty for me right now. Getting to please you." He grinned and nestled into his chest even deeper, burying himself in Stan's warmth.

"Ok, it's almost noon now, we should get up." Stan crawled out of bed wondering where he was going to propose, but it had to be today, it just had to be. Kyle followed him, down the well-lit hallway of their charming home. Kyle's phone buzzed, alerting him of a text message:

**Kenny McCormick:)**

(**_Kenny_**) Hey dude can I ask you something?

(**_Kyle_**) Hello 2 you too, and yeah sure.

(**_Kenny_**_)_ Oh hi, and anyway, Butters and I have been together 4 lik 3 yrs now and I was going to ask your opinion on me proposing to him.

(**_Kyle_**) Propose? That sounds like such a great idea! OMG that would b so amazing :D

(**_Kenny_**) Yay! I am soo glad that u support me. K I'm gonna go buy a ring now! AH so nrvous!

Before running to go blab to Stan about the news, Kyle threw on his hat and coat and sat in their kitchen. He twisted his stool side to side for a minute; Kenny made Kyle think about marriage. _Will Stan and I every get married? Who would be the one to propose? Should I propose, should I do it soon?_ "Babe, let's go get something to eat. Wanna go to Tweek's coffee place downtown, I heard it's pretty decent and I haven't seen the spazz in a while." That comment made Kyle giggle. "Su-sure, let's go."

"Wow this place is actually pretty nice." Kyle wavered his hand until he found Stan's and intertwined his gloved fingers with his. "GAH! St-St-Stan! Ky-Kyle!" The familiar twitchy voice made the two boys whisk around to a jittery Tweek. Tweek Tweak had grown several few inches, passing Kyle, but still about an inch less than Stan. He still had the same frantic manner and wild blonde locks. "Hey Tweek! Nice place! Looks like business is doing pretty well." Tweek set the tray in his hands down with shaky hands. "Ye-Yeah, I guess, h-h-hold on I-I gotta go to table n-nine before their gets t-too cold-GAH! So much pressure!" He swiped the tray and shuffled away.

Stan sharply exhaled when he landed in a comfortable position on the sleek tan booth, sitting across from his boyfriend. _I am so lucky to have Kyle, he is so perfect._ "God I love you." Kyle blushed and something came out that he honestly did not mean to say. "Stan, do you ever think about marriage?" The second he said it put his hand, warm from the mug, onto his mouth. Stan nearly choked on his coffee and spilled some on his tight navy sweater and a little on his dark brown coat. He used his sleeve to wipe his mouth. "M-marriage?"

Suddenly very aware of the square box in his front pocket, holding the beautiful engraved engagement ring, Stan regained his composure. "Why?" Kyle looked at his reflection in his now luke warm coffee. "I-I don't know just wondering…" A bead of sweat was forming under the band of his trademark hat and had to lie to his love. "I mean I definitely want to get married some time in the future, but I haven't really put a ton of thought on the subject." There was an awkward silence between the two of them, and they just continued to choke down their pastries and coffee. _Keep your cool Stan. You now know when and where you're going to propose, just don't blow it until that time comes! _Stan nervously laughed and rubbed his neck, but Kyle still didn't suspect a thing.

****Lol about half way through writing this I proofread some and said to myself, "Wow, I'm sitting in my living room watching South Park and writing gay South Park porn...Whatever it's fun! Reviews please, I LOVE using your suggestions for my writings!****


	2. And The Groom Carried His Spouse

****This chapter flips between Kenny/Butters, Cartman, and Kyle/Stan's stories back and forth (OoOoOoOoOoOoO means the POV is being flipped again, prepare) Warning: violence. ONE more thing, I just wanted to thank user Elltopilus for the wonderful ideas and suggestions which helped me to shape the storyline:)****

Kenny muddled around with his cellphone one last time before sliding it into his shabby orange pocket. He swept his hand along the freshly made bed where he and his boyfriend Butters had made love last night, his mind reveling in the memory. "Ken I'm home!" Kenny's face lit up under his parka when the familiar voice filled the previously empty apartment.

Butters quietly shut the door behind him and jumped when two embracing hands slide around his waist, locking him in a warm clutch. "I missed you, why do you have to work all the way back in South Park? Didn't we move upstate for a reason?" Butters let out a consoling hum while caressing the hands that were so tightly strung around him. "Well I-I-I know that babe, but I'm making good money downtown and I can't afford to quit right now." Kenny loosened his grip on Butters and turned his hips to face him. "Ok, but don't stress yourself out, promise?" "Of course, I promise I won't."

Two soft hands brushed against Butter's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you Kenny." "I love you too Butters." Butters' expression changed; he looked like he had just remembered something. "Oh dammit! I forgot my cell at work, I have to go get it before they lock up. Be back in a jiffy, love you!" Butters pecked Kenny's lips and flew out the door, leaving his partner standing in his absence. _Well at least this gives me time to plan the proposal!_ Kenny's frown curved into a grin of excitement as he turned on his phone looking through Pinterest proposal suggestions and YouTube videos.

Butters got in his car and began the hour drive to his hometown South Park. _Ok, so I'm out of the house, Kenny doesn't suspect a thing, and the plan is in action! All right, first I need to drive down to the jeweler's and get the engraving done on the ring. Then, I have to make the reservation at the restaurant and- ok stop stressing, just relax._ He drove off with a grin on his face, he had the perfect plan, or so he thought.

Kenny's phone began buzzing in his hands, Butters. "Hey Ken, I just wanted to tell that I'm sorry I haven't spending a whole lotta time with you lately, so I booked us a reservation tomorrow night at Collette's, that French place you loved when we went on our anniversary last year." Kenny was still grinning from ear to ear. _PERFECT! I can propose tomorrow night, at the most romantic restaurant I've ever been to, score! _"Sounds amazing babe, see you soon." Butters smirked. _Perfect._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back in South Park, Cartman sat on the foot of his bed. Still living with his mom, he didn't have anywhere else to go. He peered out the window and noticed his high school friend Jimmy Valmer hugging who he saw to be his ex boyfriend Craig Tucker. His face turned red and he wanted Craig to acknowledge him. He threw his window open and poked his head out. "HAHAHA, GAYWADS! GO FONDLE EACHOTHER'S DICKS ON SOMEONE ELSE'S LAWN HOMOS!" Eric Cartman openly despised gays, but in private, he was quite the '_gaywad'_ and _'homo'_ himself. He flopped back on his bed and a tear streamed down his face, but quickly took the painful sadness, and crammed it far below his homophobic sarcastic surface. Craig shot, to what was now just an empty space in Eric's window, a hurt look masked by anger and he flipped up his middle finger in that same direction.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*_Buzzzzzzz Buzzzzzzz* _Kyle jumped a little when his phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey baby, I have a surprise for you…meet me behind our old high school." Kyle honestly had no idea what was happening. "Uhm why?" Stan bit his lip in anticipation. _Behind our old high school, genius! The place that Kyle first confessed his feelings for me, the place that I will cherish forever, the place where I will call him my fiancé for the first time, hopefully._ Stan was lost in thought. "Staaan?" Stan snapped back and almost dropped his phone. "Just come, ok? Right now?" Kyle's heart was beating fast. "Alright…"

Kyle's heart was still pounding a mile a minute. His tight orange sweater, skinny jeans, and green hat were not protecting his body from the cold, but he couldn't even feel it through his anticipation. The lean Jewish boy started walking quickly when he hit the bad part of town. For about one second he blacked out and found himself on the concrete being dragged into an alley. Kyle was thrown against a dirty brick wall by large gloved hands.

"Who-What-I-I'll give you everything I got on me, p-ple-please don't hurt me!" Dark laughter emitted from the tall masked male. "I don't want your money, I want to beat the SHIT out of you!" Tears were streaming against Kyle's dirtied cheeks. "Bu-But why?" "BECAUSE FAGGOT, I DON'T TAKE TOO KINDLY TO ASS-RAMMING HOMO PUSSIES LIKE YOU, _THAT'S _WHY!" Kyle's life was in danger but all he could think was, _Oh God, I wonder if Stan is ok, I hope he doesn't come after me, I can't let him get hurt._

The first blow was unbelievably painful against his eye, which had already begun to swell shut around his tears. He decided to not fight back, he didn't want to make this any worse. The next few blows were hard on his face, his nose, his other eye and his chin. From his quivering neck and up, the poor beaten up Kyle was now almost completely numb with pain. All that he could do was just take the disorienting pain, and let it happen, until an overbearing force wailed on his fragile stomach. With ever strike he could both hear and feel his bones crack under the pressure. The larger male repeatedly kicked the small redhead's abdomen until he rolled over onto his knees to wretch and vomit. Kyle was still being brutally mangled with punches and kicks until he saw terrifying stars and blacked out. When his movements stopped, the large shadow faded away cackling. "Adios gaywad!"

Stan sat against the wall of the school playing with the loose string on his thick brown coat and asked himself over and over what could have been keeping Kyle from arriving. So many unpleasant thoughts ran through his crowded mind, that he decided that had to do something to relieve his worries. He called and texted Kyle what seemed liked a million times until his fingers were shaking, but he just couldn't take it anymore.

After checking both their empty house and Kyle's parents' house a few blocks down, Stan ran around the quiet mountain town for about half an hour yelling for his missing lover. Stan placed his hands over his mouth to enhance his screams. "KYLE! KYLE?" Stan was about to give up when he heard a low mumble. "_S-Sta-Stan?" _The weak boy's worried lover shot his head over to see a bloody hand peering out from behind a desecrated garbage can. "Kyle? OH MY GOD KYLE!" He ran to the trembling boy's side and picked him up like a husband would pick up his new spouse, he'd always dreamed of holding him this way, just not under these circumstances.

"Stay with me baby I called an ambulance, just please don't leave me, please!" Stan held the whimpering mess in his arms so close to his chest. "_Stan, I-I love you so much." _Stan shushed Kyle with his index finger. "Shhh, Kyle don't you even start talking like that, I love you too, but you're gonna be fine, ok!" Kyle looked as if deep in thought. "_Stan, mrpphmy mmre…"_ He couldn't understand what he was saying, his mouth was mangled. "Baby I can't understand what your-" Stan's tightened lungs released when he saw the ambulance swing around the corner. As Stan rested Kyle on the moving bed, the smaller boy grabbed his arm before the medics moved him. "_Wait." _The raven leaned in so that he could listen to whatever the redhead had to say. "What is it my love?" Kyle leaned in to Stan's ear. "_Stan, marry me." _The taller male stood frozen, not being able to respond in time, since the medics pushed him away. As the ambulance drove off, Stan reached into his pocket to glance at the small navy velvet box. The emergency vehicle was long gone but Stan whispered to himself, _"Ok, I'll marry you."_

**_**Ah suspense lol :P Next chapter will 100% be up by Friday 10/24/14 :)_**


	3. What Have You Done?

****Chapter 3! Enjoy!****

Kyle slowly opened his eyes, which had become quite swollen from the previous night. "Wh-where I am? Stan? Stan?" He could hardly see anything, but he felt a warmth move toward him. "_Shhh _Kyle I'm right here, there was an incident, you're in the hospital, and you are going to be fine. Just get some more rest baby. The police can badger you for details later, just rest, please rest." Kyle felt Stan's soft loving kiss against his bruised cheek. His lips were so gentle and soft, Kyle just drifted off into a wandering sleep.

"Stan! What the hell happened?" Stan jumped up out of his chair and looked stunned. "Dad? Why-why are you here? I haven't seen you in months?" Randy Marsh never approved of their relationship. He just couldn't accept that his son was gay, so he stopped calling him. "I-I heard what happened, and I wanted to see if you were alright." Stan relaxed and grabbed Kyle's unconscious hand. "I'm fine, but Kyle really couldn't be worse. He has three broken ribs, a fractured cheekbone, and he has a blood clot in his eye from the punches. "Oh." Mr. Marsh really could honestly not say that he felt sorry for Kyle, he always blamed him for quote, "_turning his son into a fag."_ "Well, uh Stan, I gotta go. I'll send you an email sometime." That's all he said before turning his back to Stan and walking out the door, leaving his son feeling abandoned once again.

The nurse came back, this time escorting two policemen into Kyle's room. "_Mr. Broflovski. Mr. Broflovski. Nurse, can you wake him?"_ The wreck of a boy once again peered his eyes open, which were slightly less swollen. "I-I'm awake. Stan? Who are they?" Stan rushed to Kyle's side and held his hand. "They are police officers, they want to ask you some questions about what you remember, okay?" Kyle nodded his head, which felt heavy on his neck. "Okay, Mr. Broflov-" "Please, call me Kyle." The officers just looked at each other and continued. "_Kyle_, do you mind telling us what you were doing right before the crime began?"

Kyle's stomach was twisting in knots when he started replaying the evening he desperately wanted to forget in his mind. "U-um I think I was walking to my old high school, Stan called me and said he wanted me to meet him there." The police nodded, and Stan suddenly had a very guilty look gleaming in his eyes. _Was this all my fault? Oh God, he never would've gotten so hurt if I hadn't asked him to come! Dammit Stan you're such an idiot, you couldn't propose at a restaurant or something like any normal person would? _This thought triggered another memory of Stan's. His mind went back to when he was holding Kyle in his arms waiting for the ambulance. He remembers placing the fragile body onto the gurney and hearing those forever sacred words. "_Stan, marry me."_

"Thank you Mr. Broflov-I mean _Kyle._ Can you try to tell us what happened from when the person first assaulted you? Or possibly remember specific things that he said or, uh did, to you?" Kyle looked as if deep in thought, his eyes forming the smallest hint of a tear. "U-um I think he said he wanted to beat up because I was a 'fag' and a, quote, 'gay wad'." Stan's eyebrows furrowed and he shot up. "Did you say he called you a gay wad?" Kyle nodded looking mildly puzzled. Stan kicked the door open and stormed out of the hospital, pure hatred coursing through his veins. "Um alright, sir, can you continue?" Kyle was stunned, but he snapped back into reality and looked at the officers. "S-sure."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eric Cartman shot up out his bed when he heard a furious pound on his door. He glanced out the window and saw a livid Stan Marsh pacing on his porch. "GO AWAY FAG!" Stan pounded ten times harder when he heard the obscene comment. "OPEN THE DOOR OR ELSE I WILL FUCKING OPEN IT MYSELF FAT ASS!" Cartman groaned as he flung the door open. "What do you-" He was shut up by Stan's fist flying into his jaw. "AH OW! What the FUCK Stan?" Stan grabbed Cartman by the throat and slammed his back against the door. "I know it was you! I know you kicked the crap out of Kyle on Reiner Street! DON'T FUCKING LIE EITHER YOU FAT PIECE OF FUCKIN SHIT!" Stan took every ounce of hate he possessed and threw it harshly at the trembling boy powerless in his clutch. "St-Stan I _swear _I have absolutely NO idea what the hell you're talking about. I know I always rag on you two for being gay or whatever b-b-but you guys are my friends. I promise I-I would n-never hurt either of you. I love you two, you're like my-my brothers. I **swear**, p-please Stan!" Cartman was crying in Stan's grasp, which began to loosen. Stan was still livid in his tone, but his volume receded. "Who else uses the term _gay wad_, Kyle _specifically _said he heard you, or 'his offender', use that terminology!" Cartman's brow furrowed, then his eyes shot open. "No fucking way..."

Stan gave Eric a questioning look. "What? WHAT?" Cartman pushed Stan off of him. "I'm not the only person who uses that 'terminology' as you so speak you idiot!" Stan darted over to the other boy. "Who else says-Oh my God… NO… I am so sorry Cartman!" Stan ran out the door, both him and Cartman knew who did this horrid hate crime, and he was going to do something about it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Stan slammed his car door shut and began his race down to North Park. When he reached his destination, he pressed a buzzer to call a resident of the apartment complex in front of him. "_Who is it?" _Stan hesitated before pressing the buzzer once more to reply. "Mom, it's me Stan. Is Dad home? We need to discuss something." The calmness in her son's voice gave Mrs. Marsh an unexplained fear in her throat, but she obliged to his request. "_Oh Stan dear of course you can come in!" _He made his way to the elevator and up to level 19, the floor where his parents' penthouse was, and he stood waiting with a stoic expression on his face. "Where is he?" "Well Stan aren't you going to say hello to your moth-" "I said WHERE IS HE?" He pushed his mother out of the way and stormed up the stairs to where he presumed his father's bedroom was. "Stan what are doing he-" Stan threw a punch at his father's face and grabbed him by the collar.

"I KNEW YOU RESENTED KYLE FOR ADMITTING HIS FEELINGS FOR ME, BUT BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF A MINOR? REALLY?" Tears were forming in Stan's eyes, imagining his own father abusing the one person he actually loves. "St-Stan I don't I don't!" Randy Marsh didn't know what to say. He knew what he had done, and he couldn't apologize because he didn't feel sorry. He despised Kyle for supposedly making his son gay, and he wanted to make him suffer… so he did. "I FUCKING HATE YOU! I LOVE HIM AND BEATING HIM UP WON'T CHANGE A FUCKING THING! IT WILL ONLY MAKE ME LOVE HIM MORE! **FUCK YOU!**" Stan had nothing left to say to his father, he made his feelings very clear, and he stormed off, worried that he might murder him if he stayed any longer. He was done with his family. Kyle was the only family he would ever need. Kyle was the only important thing in his life, and he needed to prove to Kyle right then and there that he would love him til' death do them part.


	4. Let's Go

Butters Stotch had physically changed a lot since high school. His straight, icy blonde locks had faded into dirty blonde waves, and he went from 5'6 to 6 foot in what seemed like a second. But, he was still sweet, innocent Butters.

Nobody, except for Eric Cartman, had ever met Butters and not loved him immediately. That's why Kenny McCormick fell in love with him so abruptly, so instantaneously. He was the rock set on the scale to balance out his life.

Kenny and Butters are opposites, and they have proven the common myth to be true, that opposites _do_ attract.

The buzzing of his phone caused Kenny to jump out of his slumber, it was Stan.

"Mmm hey Stan. Sorry, I just woke up."

Kenny rubbed his eyes with his fists trying to wipe the grogginess off his face. Stan's voice was weak and his tone was tired.

"I'm at the hospital with Kyle. He was attacked on Reiner Street a few days ago, and I-I wanted to tell you and Butters. Visiting hours are til' six tonight, I hope you two can stop by."

Kenny wanted to cry, Kyle was one of his best friends, and he couldn't imagine who would hurt somebody so genuinely pleasant to be around. While Kenny was processing the news, Stan decided he did not want to share with him about who had hurt his boyfriend, he was too ashamed. Once Stan hung up the phone, Kenny texted _his_ boyfriend.

**Butters 3**

_Kenny: _Hey Butters, did you hear wat happened to Ky? Im about 2 go visit Hells Pass 2 see him

_Butters: _Yeah I heard from Stan ;( I'll meet you there, I just started driving back to South Park straight from work.

_Kenny: _Ok, drive safe. I love you :)

_Butters:_ Thanks Kenny, love you 2

Kenny pushed open the doors to the all too familiar Hell's Pass Hospital. He breathed in the scent of hand sanitizer and ill bodies as he approached the sullen nurse at the front desk.

"Um, excuse me miss? Can you tell me where I can find my friend, Kyle Broflovski? B-R-O-F-L-"

The nurse cut off Kenny's words with her cantankerous ones.

"Room 416. Fourth Level. Room 16."

Kenny mentally flipped her off and felt a tug to his arm. It was just Butters. The one person who he wanted to see more than anyone else.

"Hey Ken, I just got here. Ready to go?"

Kenny just nodded and walked hand-in-hand with his Butters into the steel elevator. Room sixteen, they found it and knocked gently on the door. Stan, whose eyes were red and puffy from crying, greeted the two boys.

"Hey guys, he just fell asleep. But please, come in." Stan stepped out of their way.

Butters just began to bawl, but Kenny somehow managed to maintain his composure and comfort the sobbing boy at the same time. The taller blonde plopped down on the rolling chair next to Kyle's bed and scooted closer. His heart sank at the thought of another person doing this to the fragile ginger. A tear streamed down his cheek and disappeared into his orange parka.

"Who would do this? I don't understand, Kyle is such a great guy! Fucking homophobes!" Kenny stood to face Butters, who was so sensitive that he was breaking down, which almost made Kenny smile at how much compassion he had.

"I-I-I don't k-know Ken, but whoever did can rot in heck for all I care!" Butters just collapsed in Kenny's arms until he finally managed to contain himself.

The three boys turned around to see a bleary Kyle emerging from his sleep. He wanted to jump up and hug his boyfriend and friends, but he knew he didn't have the energy, and wouldn't for a while.

"Ken? Butters? You guys came to see me." Kyle gave a sincere smile at his friends' concern.

"Of course we did, we had to make sure our favorite Jew was still breathing!"

Kenny placed both of his hands into his pockets and swayed back and forth, something he did quite often in most situations.

All four boys smiled at one another, and the love that they all shared was immense. Obviously they were more paired in a sense but between the four of them, there was a communal bond, which was cemented for life.

Stan did feel guilty about not telling anybody about his father, but it was time, time to tell Kyle.

"Ky we need to talk about something."

Stan spent the next half hour breaking the shocking news to his boyfriend, feeling guiltier and guiltier with each word. They were both silently crying, and the air became thin.

"Stan, how could your own father do something like this to you?"

Stan looked at his lover with confusion in his eyes.

"What do you mean to me, he attacked you Kyle?" Kyle sat up in his hard hospital bed.

"He didn't do this to hurt me. He wanted to hurt you by hurting me. I don't care that I was attacked, I care about the hate and aversion thrown at gay people. Your father was trying to hurt all homosexuals, I was just a target for his bursting detestation. Don't you get it?"

Kyle's words really made Stan think. Everything he said made perfect sense.

"Kyle, have I ever told how fucking smart you are?" Stan smiled and kissed Kyle softly on the lips, he wasn't going to be responsible for any of the bruises on his body.

Kenny tossed his keys onto the coffee table. Butters came sauntering through the door moments after, repeating Kenny's actions. Seeing their friend in the condition that he was in was like a huge punch in the throat.

Kenny could remember Stan moving aside and seeing Kyle so weak, so helpless. He remembers feeling not only empathy and sadness for his friend, but also feeling enraged for having someone of his sexuality being so discriminated against. This crime was a 'fuck you' to all gays.

"I'm going to find out who the bastard was that did this you know…" Kenny had determination coursing through his whole body, and a single tear staining his tan cheek.

All of the sudden Kenny just let go. All of the love, the hate, the fear, and the passion that he had rarely ever exposed, just poured out of him and landed directly on Butters. He grabbed him and cried into his teal blue sweater never wanting to let go.

Something inside of Butters just, clicked. He had always admired Kenny for his braveness and fearlessness, but he rarely ever got a glimpse of Kenny's emotional and compassionate side.

From the moment they met, fell in love, and to the present, Butters has felt nearly complete. It has taken him this long to figure out what has been missing. He realized, that he needed to see himself in Kenny. He loved Kenny and all of his contrasting traits, but he never really saw himself in Kenny, until now.

Butters was always as emotional as Kenny was being right now, and that is something Kenny adored about him. But when he calmed down and pulled himself together, he noticed something. Through his minor episode, Butters had not shed a tear, he composed himself.

"I'm sorry Butters, this is so embarrassing." Kenny wiped away his tears with his trademark parka and pulled his hood back up.

Butters just started at Kenny, his expression being as if he had just won the lottery.

"What? What's with you? You seem rather pleased by my mini breakdown."

"Let's go." Butters grabbed Kenny's hands and pulled him up so that they were face to face.

"Um go where?" Kenny was confused, but this new powerful side of Butters made him intrigued.

"To the courthouse, I'm not waiting any longer for you Kenny. Let's go get married."

Kenny's heart skipped a beat and he felt the same rush of emotions bubbling up again, but stopped himself from letting it out. He was smiling so hard that his cheeks were aching.

"Hold on…" Kenny ran into their bedroom. He began rifling through his underwear drawer, pulled out a small box, and jammed it deep into the pocket of his orange parka. While Kenny was in the other room, Butters grabbed his heavy coat, and before putting it on, felt the inner pouch for his velvet box.

Kenny stumbled into the living room once again. His eyes met with Butters', and not for one second could either of them see any doubt.

"Ready?" Kenny opened the door for his soon-to-be groom.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The two lovers slammed their front door and anxiously made their way down to the courthouse, to forever commit to one another.

They drove down to the courthouse in North Park and embraced once more before entering the tall official building. The line wasn't dreadfully long, but their anticipation made the wait feel like an eternity.

"You're absolutely sure about this, right?" Butters looked over Kenny and squeezed his hand a bit tighter.

"I've waited for this moment since the day we met. I can't imagine myself being here with anyone else. I wouldn't care if we got married in a sewer, as long as it is you I'm promising to share my life with, I don't care where we are." With that Butters grabbed Kenny's hand and got on one knee, pulling out his ring.

The people surrounding them were "awwwe"ing and taking pictures with their cell phones. Before Butters could say another word, Kenny got on _his_ knee and pulled out the small, navy velvet box that contained a lifetime full of promise.

There were a few women scattered around the room, crying softly at the beautiful event. Butters had tears streaming down his flustered cheeks, and Kenny even shed a tear or two.

"Oh Kenny, you bought a ring too! Ok, we should uh start now." Butters chuckled through his choked up mumbles. "You first." Kenny grabbed his wallet and pulled out an old piece of notebook paper.

"I wrote this the first time we said I love you." He un-crumpled the paper with shaky hands, and cleared his throat.

_"Butters, you are my best friend, my guide, my muse, my companion and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life. You __make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. _

_You have made me a better person, if I ever lost you, I would __spend an eternity looking for you. So, I am truly blessed to be a part of your life. I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness, and for the __way you always know how to make me feel so special. _

_So on top of all the other promises that I will offer to you on this day, I also swear to always __appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you __make me feel, forever and ever."_

Kenny could barely speak another word, he had poured his heart out onto paper years ago, and finally received the perfect moment in time to share them.

"Y-your turn." Butters laughed again through his sobs and managed to choke out his speech.

"I didn't write these things down, but I've had them in my head for a very long time…"

_"Kenny, since we were seventeen, there has never been a doubt in my mind that one day I would be here with you in this moment, and today, here we are. __I love you so much it is hard to put into words. _

_When I hold you, it is not tight enough. When I kiss you, it is not passionate enough. If I held you any tighter __or kissed you any harder, we would both stop breathing. We are so different, yet we're the same person, and everyday we grow stronger, together. _

_You are my __super hero, my knight in shining armor, my Mysterion and my king. When you run up and wrap your arms around me, I know that you feel the same as I do __and that is the best feeling in the world. _

_I am completely happy and never want that feeling to end. You have given me more love in three years than I have __ever gotten in my twenty-one on this Earth. So I will spend the remainder of my time and the rest of my eternity trying to do the same."_

Kenny took Butters' hands and wiped off his tears.

"On three okay? One.. Two…"

"Will you marry me?" The two of them spit out the question simultaneously, and their answers came in an instant.

"Yes!" The two fiancés stood to their feet and embraced, flooded with the sound of applause. The lady behind the desk wiped a tear of her own away.

"So, you two ready to be grooms?"


	5. Basement

**Ok, so this chapter is not my favorite, but still, I had to write it. One more chapter after this one and it's done. So, review what you think, this is the Stan x Kyle proposal chapter finally! Enjoy XD I love your reviews, so feel free to give me suggestions on the next chapter's plot :P**

"Stan, please, if you don't want to do this, then please don't." Kyle, still fairly weak, sat up and grabbed his boyfriend's arm.

"Kyle, I-I have to, I have to tell the cops what I know. I mean it's the right thing to do, isn't it?" Stan calmed down a bit and tears were forming in his blue eyes.

Stan knew that telling the police about his father is what he needed to do for himself, for Kyle. Yes, he was going to do it, he had to do it. Kyle wanted more than anything at that moment for Randy Marsh to rot in a prison cell, but something he wanted even more, was for Stan to be happy. So he subdued his rage into concern. That's just how Kyle worked, putting the one's he loved before himself.

"Stan, I'll admit, I want to see that man go to jail, but he's your father, and if you don't want to do this, we certainly can wait. I love you." Kyle smiled at his lover, easing his stress.

Stan took a deep breath as he looked into Kyle's emerald eyes. "Thanks Ky. I love you, too."

Kenny fumbled with his keys, and stumbled into the pitch darkness of his and Butters' apartment.

"What the-?" Kenny felt up the wall for the light switch and flicked it up.

"Surprise…" As soon as his eyes adjusted, he saw a beaming Butters standing beside a romantic home cooked dinner.

Kenny walked over to his husband and locked him in a deep embrace. He loved the way his hair constantly smelt like strawberries, the way he wrapped his arms around his neck so tightly, or how every time Kenny came home, he's always there waiting.

Butters stood on his toes to reach Kenny's ear. "Happy one-month anniversary."

The taller male pulled away and gently pressed his lips onto Butters' soft ones. "I love you so much." Kenny smiled so hard that his cheeks felt like they were going to rip.

"Love you too Butters." Kenny softened his grip on his lover and sat down next to him at the exquisite kitchen table Butters had set up.

"So, what are we-?" Kenny was cut off by the loud ring of his cell phone.

"Uh, hello?"

_"Hey Ken it's Stan." _

"Oh hey man, sup?"

Stan could hardly contain his excitement from the other end of the line.

_"Kyle is coming home tonight! The nurse said his vitals have been great for a while, and we got his discharge papers today!"_

Kenny's eyes lit up. Kyle was coming home. It almost made him forget about what had caused him to go away in the first place, almost.

"Oh my God that's so great! Tell Kyle I said congrats!"

"_Of course! Anyway, we're having a brunch tomorrow in celebration of Kyle's recovery. If you guys want to come that would be awesome, it would just be us four."_

"Sounds awesome… alright I gotta go, see ya man."

Kenny hung up the phone and swung around to a puzzled Butters.

"What did Stan want?"

"Kyle's coming home, and he wanted to invite us to his 'congrats on recovering' brunch tomorrow."

"Oh gee that's so great! I'm glad Kyle gets to go home with Stan, he's really been through a lot…" Butters just hummed as he pulled Kenny back over to the table, continuing their special night.

"So just Kenny and Butters, right?" Kyle sunk himself into the leather couch that he had missed so much.

Stan gently placed the last ceramic plate onto its placemat before turning to his recovering Kyle. His fiery locks had grown out quite a bit since being in the hospital, and his wounds were leaving thin white scars on his jaw and cheeks. Still, he had thick off-white bandages wrapped around his torso over his healing ribs. The bruises and swelling had almost completed faded, and Stan could finally kiss Kyle with all of the passion he desired.

"Yeah, just Kenny, Butters, and us obviously." Stan took a seat close to Kyle and pushed a long curly lock out of his face.

"Ya I know, I need to cut my hair, I've been a _little_ bit occupied recently though." Stan gave his sarcastic lover an endearing smile and kissed his bare forehead.

"No, I like it. I love your curly hair." The raven pulled off the ginger's green hat and ruffled his hair, making him crinkle his nose and giggle. Stan had abandoned his signature puffball hat after high school, but Kyle didn't have the heart to rid of his green ushanka. Just like Kenny couldn't rid of his orange parka.

Kyle became a little more serious and grabbed Stan's hands gently. "Stan, are you going to call the cops? Because if you aren't just tell me, because I don't know how much longer I can sit around and wait for an answer from you."

Stan pulled his hand away from Kyle's and turned so that his back was firmly against the cushion of the couch. "I told you Ky, when the time was right I will do it. I-I'm not ready. I mean h-he's my dad! Why can't you just understand that this is not going to be easy for me?"

Tears were forming in the noirette's eyes and he brought his hands up to his forehead, straining against his silky hair.

Kyle ground his teeth, but still he comforted his boyfriend. "I-I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to make you upset, I'm just getting a little frustrated is all. I just don't want what happened to me to happen to you. Cause, you know, it kinda sucks."

Stan's heart broke at that comment. He kept trying to forget that it was _his_ father who had broken the love of his life.

"O-Okay Ky, I'll do it tonight, I promise." Stan scooted closer to the red head, nudged his redhead onto his shoulders, and buried his face into the thick mass of curls.

"I think we should break the news to Ken and Butters first though, unless you don't want to… I mean I just think they deserve to know. Especially Ken, he just seemed so upset, and I feel like he has a right to know, so does Butters." Kyle locked his fingers with Stan's and looked up at him.

"Okay, anything for you love, I'm sorry." They maintained their affectionate position on the couch, and Kyle just buried himself deeper into the noirette's warmth and whispered into his chest.

"Don't be."

"Should we tell them?" Kenny slowed at the white door and stopped Butters' arm from ringing the bell.

"A-About us? Like, the marriage?" Kenny nodded at the blonder boy in front of him and tightened his grip on the gloved hand.

"I-I don't know Ken…" Kenny moved right up next to Butters and kissed his cheek.

"I'll give you a look when I think the time is right, I don't want to keep this a secret from our closest friends, is that okay with you?" Butters just nodded sweetly and wrapped his arm around the dirty blonde's hip.

The white door swung open to a beaming Stan and a less enthusiastic Kyle.

"Hey you two, come on in!" Stan gestured them inside and pulled out their chairs from the table.

Butters placed a friendly hand on Kyle's shoulder. "We are _so_ happy that you're back Kyle. We both missed seeing you walking around on two feet." The two boys smiled and found their seats at the nice brunch.

After around half an hour of chatting about medical bills, vitals, and bitchy nurses, Kenny gave Butters a specific look, letting him know that it was time to give the news of their new marriage.

Kenny stood and tapped his orange juice glass with his knife gently, looking a little ridiculous, since there were only three other people.

"Uh Kenny, you have the floor." Stan chuckled and turned his chair along with Kyle and Butters, to face the golden haired boy.

"Butters and I have an announcement to make, about us." Kyle was immediately taken back to before the accident, to when Kenny mentioned proposing to Butters, and he was almost certain that this was pertaining to that. But, he also remembers completely forgetting to mention this to Stan.

Kenny grabbed Butters' hand and pulled him to feet, bringing his husband to his side.

He slid off his brown glove to reveal a gold ring with a string of diamonds embedded into its frame, and Butters repeated his actions, showing his identical band.

"We went to the courthouse and got married!"

After they picked their jaws up off the ground, Stan and Kyle stood and hugged their newlywed friends.

"Oh my GOD you guys this is so amazing! Wow… I am so happy for you two!" Kyle, with the sensitive heart he possesses, almost immediately had tears streaming down his face.

The excitement wore off and they spent another half an hour chatting about the proposal, the marriage, and rings.

"Ok you two, we gotta get going, we have to go and add a hyphen to our last names." The couple grabbed each other's hands and looked lovingly in each other's eyes.

Kyle nudged Stan, remembering the grimmer news that _they_ had to deliver.

Stan stood to his feet and walked over to the newlyweds, grabbing their attention.

"W-we don't wanna spoil the great state of the morning, but we have some bad news to give you guys about the events regarding Kyle's injuries." Kenny instantly changed moods and walked up to Stan.

"What? Is he okay? Is something wrong with him?" Kyle placed a hand on Stan's shoulder and began rubbing it soothingly, calming his nerves.

"No no no, he is fine. It's more about _who_ did the crime. W-we figured out who did it." Kenny got even closer to the two boys waiting for an answer.

"M-my dad, Randy." Kenny stormed out of the home followed by Butters and Stan.

"KENNY! Don't do anything, I already confronted him, we're calling the police tonight! Please! We can handle this Ken!" Kenny stopped and turned to face the noirette.

"I'm not going to confront your father, Stan, I'm going to the police station, NOW!" Stan let him go, and watched as his both furious and concerned friend fumed away.

"Stan, this is better, now you don't have to do it, Kenny will." Kyle wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist from behind, and began kissing his neck and ears, calming him down significantly.

Weeks past, Randy's trial date was approaching, tensions were running high between everyone, and Stan and Kyle were, surprisingly, the only happy people in their lives.

Stan sat in his and Kyle's bed, with thousands of both trivial and significant thoughts consuming his mind. _Is Kyle wondering why we aren't moving toward marriage yet? Is Kyle as happy as I am? Is Kyle still in pain? When should I step up and finally propose? FUCK!_ There was too much on his mind, all things regarding Kyle.

He leaned over to check the time. "Fuck…" He nudged the sleeping ginger awake. "Kyle love, get up, Ky it's noon." He chuckled at his boyfriend's tired groans.

"Noon? Mmm fuck, we were up late last night." Stan recalled their passionate encounter from that night and smiled.

"Yeah we did. But-" Stan grabbed his ringing phone and held it to his ear. "Ugh it's fatass, lemme see what he wants." Kyle collapsed back onto the bed.

"Ugh, hello?"

"_Hey hippie, I have a favor to ask."_

"What."

"_My mahm is a total bitch and is making me clean the basement. If you and Jew-boy do it, I'll give you two-hundred bucks each, I heard you need the money. Ya know, medical bills and shit."_

To be completely honest, Cartman was using this as not only an excuse to get his chores done for him, but to be able to help out his friends out without seeming like he actually cares.

"Are you serious? You are so fucking lazy you'd pay us four-hundred bucks to clean your basement?"

"_Yep, that basement isn't as cleared out as it was last time you two were there. It's a fuckin' wreck now!" _

The last time they were there. The last time Stan and Kyle had been in that basement together was the night they played truth or dare, the night that had first ignited their relationship. _Oh. My. God. This is perfect Stan! You fucking genius! Never though I'd think this but God bless you Cartman! I can propose here! Holy fucking shit it's perfect!_

"Ok. We'll do it. We'll be right over." Cartman just rudely thanked his 'friends' and hung up.

"What did that prick want?" Stan turned to Kyle, slightly shocked by his vulgar demeanor.

"He's paying us _four, hundred, bucks, _JUST to clean his fucking basement!" Kyle let out a sharp breath, showing his lack of shock.

"Lazy ass."

The two boys approached the familiar green house.

"Hey fags, ready to get to work?" Kyle just rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

"Show us the four hundred first." Stan looked at the brooding boy standing in the doorframe, as he pulled out an envelope in his pocket. He opened it and counted four fifties, five twenties, and a hundred dollar bill.

Stan just nodded, gripped Kyle's hand, and followed Cartman down the stairs.

Stan's eyes widened when he saw the clutter. Plastic and cardboard boxes, blankets, chairs, furniture, clothes, board games, beanbags, stuffed animals, camping gear, fishing equipment, and so much other shit filled the basement. It was nothing like it was back in high school.

"Holy shi-" Cartman slammed the door as he marched back up the stairs to his room.

"Kyle, this is going to take forever! HOLY FUCK! How does somebody even have _this much_ shit!" Kyle just laughed as he began sorting through boxes and bags on the floor.

Hours passed and the basement was _finally_ almost cleaned up. As they had been clearing space, they uncovered shelves, on which they placed the newly organized clutter.

Done. They were finally done with this massive project, in what they noticed to be five hours later.

Stan recognized the place where he and Kyle had shared their first kiss and had a fluttery feeling in his chest. "Come 'ere…"

Kyle walked over to a grinning Stan and embraced him tightly. Stan looked into the emerald orbs gazing at him and kissed gently the face they belonged to.

"What was that for?" Stan brushed the curls off of Kyle's fair cheeks.

"Right here, in this exact spot, we shared our first kiss. The kiss that, I don't know, started our relationship. So, I kissed you now so that that could be the kiss that starts our future." Kyle's heart panged dangerously hard against his ribcage, as his breathing stopped in his throat.

He knew exactly what was happening, but his suspicions were confirmed when the noirette got down on one knee.

Tears welled in his jade eyes as Stan took his hand in his own.

"Ky, in this basement, you opened my eyes and helped me to see what had been missing in my life, you. Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky enough to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because when you opened my eyes, I found you. I love you so much, and there will never be any way big enough to express exactly how much, but if promising you my heart can help to show you, that's what I'm going to do. So, Kyle Broflovski, my love, will you marry me?"

Kyle choked out a yes and leaped onto Stan, never wanting to let him go. "Yes yes yes yes yes!" It took them a few seconds to see their tall friend standing in the doorway to the basement. He almost looked like he was, crying.

"Here, and congratulations you two." He sounded completely sincere as he handed them the envelope and walked back. Stan managed a thank you and walked back up the stairs and out the front door.

The drive home was peaceful and joyous, but something surprising occurred.

"Hey Ky, can you count the money just in case, I mean he might have sounded sincere, but it's still Cartman ya know?" Kyle reached for the envelope in the glove compartment and opened it up. He gasped, making Stan turn his head.

"God DAMMIT! Did that fat asshole cut us short?" Kyle still hadn't said anything until turning to face Stan.

"Stan, there's like a thousand bucks in here! One, two, three, fou- Holy SHIT there's twelve hundred bucks exactly! What the-?" Kyle's phoned buzzed with a text, Cartman.

_To help with the medical bills, and now I guess kind of an engagement gift, too. :)_

Kyle read the text out loud, and Stan grabbed the phone to respond.

_Thank you. You really didn't have to do this, but we appreciate it so much! If there's anything else you need just let us know._

"Wow, some people do change, holy shit." Stan kissed Kyle gently and released his grip on his hand, adjusting his focus back onto the road.

"Yeah, I guess they do."


End file.
